Dave Lizewski
thumb :"Incluso con mis placas de metal y mi follada por terminaciones nerviosas, Gotta te digo, que lastima! Pero no medio tanto como la idea de dejar todo atrás. Katie, mi papá, Todd y Marty... y todas las cosas que nunca haría. Como aprender a conducir o ver lo que yo y los hijos de Katie se parecen o averiguar lo que sucedió en "Lost". Y si usted es tranquilizador que voy a hacerlo a través de esto ya me dirijo a usted ahora, dejar de ser tal un smart-ass! ¿Amigo del infierno, lo nunca visto "ciudad del pecado"? ¿"Sunset Boulevard"? ¿"American Beauty"?" :―Dave Lizewski [fte.] Dave Lizewski es el adolescente que también es el superhéroe Kick-Ass. Biografía ''Kick-Ass James Lizewski, a loving single father, takes his interest in comic books as inspiration to become a real-life superhero. In his point of view, he is not good at sports, not the smartest, socialy interactive, or anything else. He seems to have an interest of comic books and superheroes, but he wonders why no one wants to be a superhero. So he puts on a mask and decides to become a superhero, donned "Kick-Ass". When he decides to fight crime, he reaches fame with a viral video on YouTube. Soon after, he goes over his head and gets caught up with the D'Amico drug dealing war. ">Dave Lizewski es considerado como un niño "normal", estudiante de secundaria de Nueva York lo contrario ordinario y el hijo de James Lizewski, un amoroso padre soltero, toma su interés en los cómics como inspiración para convertirse en un superhéroe de la vida real. En su punto de vista, no es buena en deportes, no el más inteligente, socialy interactiva, o cualquier otra cosa. Parece tener un interés de cómics y superhéroes, pero maravillas de él, por qué nadie quiere ser un superhéroe. Por lo que se pone una máscara y decide convertirse en un superhéroe, puso "Kick-Ass". Cuando se decide a luchar contra la delincuencia, que alcanza la fama con un video viral en YouTube. Poco después, va sobre su cabeza y obtiene atrapado con la guerra de tratar de drogas D'Amico . Rasgos de carácter 16 - Años de edad amante de cómic que se inspiró para convertirse en un superhéroe de la vida real debido al aburrimiento de la sensación y el vacío en su vida, a pesar de no tener superpotencias, mínima capacidad de combate y entrenamiento muy limitado. Compra un traje de neopreno en eBay y las patrullas de la calle en busca de la delincuencia. Después de un intento fallido de detener que un grupo de artistas de graffiti obtiene le golpearon, apuñalado y pase por encima, pasa un largo período de tiempo en el hospital donde tiene muchas operaciones incluyendo placas de metal colocadas dentro de su cabeza. A pesar de su desafortunado comienzo a ser un superhéroe de la vida real que siente toda la experiencia es demasiado emocionante dar hacia arriba y al salir del hospital y recuperándose de sus heridas, inicie de nuevo. Finalmente se las arregla para defender con éxito un hombre atacado por un grupo de maleantes. Sus acciones son filmadas y colgados en YouTube y se convierte en una celebridad de la noche que finalmente comienza a inspirar a más personas a hacer lo que hace. Aunque Dave es retratado como ingenuo y no particularmente fuerte o atlética, muestra una gran cantidad de coraje y determinación a pesar de pasar por una enorme cantidad de dolor físico a lo largo de la historia. Su habilidad inusual sólo es una relativamente alta tolerancia a golpes físicos, debido a terminaciones nerviosas dañadas y las placas de metal en su cabeza. Relaciones *Sr. Lizewski - padre. *Katie Deauxma - novia. *Big Daddy - aliado. *Hit Girl - aliado. *Frank d ' Amico - enemigo. *Niebla roja - enemigo. *Todd - amigo. *Marty - amigo. Apariciones/actores *Canon (1 película) **Kick-Ass ''(Primera aparición) , Aaron Johnson Detrás de las escenas Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Kick-Ass Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Jovenes